Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-38758719-20190409014324
Adjetivos posesivos -Los determinantes posesivos constituyen una subclase de determinantes que modifican un nombre al atribuir la posesión a alguien o algo. También se les conoce como adjetivos posesivos, aunque este último término se usa a veces con un significado más amplio Nuestra '''casa está a unas cuadras ''Sus zapatos están todos sucios.'' ''Tu teléfono no funciona, te llamo y no me atiendes'' ''Este lápiz es '''mío.'' Las bolsas de allá son '''suyas'.'' El auto azul es '''nuestro'.'' Possessive adjectives -The possessive determinants constitute a subclass of determinants that modify a name by attributing possession to someone or something. They are also known as possessive adjectives, although the latter term is sometimes used with a broader meaning Our house is a few blocks away His shoes are all dirty. Your phone does not work, I call you and you do not answer This pencil is mine. The bags there are yours. The blue car is ours. Pronombres objetivos El Objeto Directo, también llamado Complemento Directo, es la parte de la oración que recibe la acción del verbo. Tiene como función reemplazar a una persona, animal o cosa en la conversación como en la escritura para evitar repetición; cuando ya se han visto en una oración o contexto exterior donde se produce el enunciado. El Objeto Directo puede contestar a las preguntas ¿qué? o ¿quién?; con respecto al verbo . Ayer la vi. Lo conozco. Juan me '''vio. Vimos una buena película. '''La '''vimos dos veces. Mi tía '''nos acompaña a la tienda. ¿Dónde estabas? No''' te''' vi en la reunión. Objective pronouns The Direct Object, also called Direct Complement, is the part of the sentence that receives the action of the verb. Its function is to replace a person, animal or thing in conversation as in writing to avoid repetition; when they have already been seen in a sentence or external context where the statement occurs. The Direct Object can answer the questions, what? or who?; with respect to the verb . Yesterday I saw her. I know it. Juan saw me. We saw a good movie. We saw it twice. My aunt accompanies us to the store. Where were you? I did not see you at the meeting. Adverbios Los adverbios son palabras invariables en género y número que modifican a un verbo, adjetivou otro adverbio y que funcionan como complemento circunstancial de lugar, tiempo, modo, cantidad, etc. Los barcos están muy lejos de la costa. Los juguetes están fuera del baúl. Nunca voy a probar los insectos. Ayer fui a un cine de verano. Las naranjas son bastante grandes. La paella está bien rica. Adverbs Adverbs are invariable words in gender and number that modify a verb, adjective or other adverb and that function as a circumstantial complement of place, time, manner, quantity, etc. The boats are very far from the coast. The toys are out of the trunk. I'm never going to try the insects. Yesterday I went to a summer movie theater. The oranges are quite big. The paella is very rich. Articulo El artículo es la palabra que acompaña al sustantivo y siempre va delante de él. Es la palabra que funciona siempre como un determinante o identificador del sustantivo, esto es, señala si el sustantivo es conocido o no, e indica el género (femenino o masculino) y el número del sustantivo (singular o plural). Vamos al médico. Vengo del trabajo. Tiene miedo al perro. Es amigo del pintor. Sabe jugar al tenis. Lo bueno Article The article is the word that accompanies the noun and always goes before it. It is the word that always works as a determinant or identifier of the noun, that is, it indicates whether the noun is known or not, and indicates the gender (feminine or masculine) and the number of the noun (singular or plural). Let's go to the doctor. I come from work. He is afraid of the dog. He is a friend of the painter. He knows how to play tennis. The good Preposiciones Las preposiciones son enlaces con función subordinante. La unión se lleva a cabo con una o varias palabras Me levanté de la cama 'a '''las ocho de la mañana. La farmacia queda '''a '''tres cuadras. Dejé mis cuadernos '''sobre '''el sillón. Las copas de vino están '''sobre '''la mesa. Corrí apresurado '''hacia '''la calle pero no logré divisarte. Los aviones se dirigen '''hacia '''el aeropuerto. Prepositions Prepositions are links with subordinating function. The union is carried out with one or several words I got out of bed at eight in the morning. The pharmacy is three blocks away. I left my notebooks on the couch. The wine glasses are on the table. I hurried to the street but I could not see you. The planes are heading towards the airport. Pronombres Los pronombres personales designan a los participantes en un discurso, ya sean personas, animales o cosas. Los pronombres permiten referirse a estos elementos sin necesidad de nombralos, designando solo su persona gramatical, en ocasiones género, y su número. El tipo de pronombre por el que se puede sustituir un elemento en un enunciado corresponde a la función que ese elemento desempeñe en la oración. Yo no tengo ni idea. Ellos no tienen las llaves. Ustedes esperen fuera, por favor. Ella es la jefa. ¿Usted necesita algo más? ¿Quién canta canciones? – ''Yo. Pronouns Personal pronouns designate the participants in a speech, be they people, animals or things. The pronouns allow to refer to these elements without needing to name them, designating only their grammatical person, sometimes gender, and their number. The type of pronoun by which an element can be substituted in a statement corresponds to the function that element plays in the sentence. I have no idea They do not have the keys. You wait outside, please. She's the boss. You need something more? Who sings songs? - I.